


A chat

by mr_knightside



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, No Beta We Die Like Glen, i made a thing for me and will share, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_knightside/pseuds/mr_knightside
Summary: Hubert looks for Mercedes in church.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 12





	A chat

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to have a support. goth/church girl is a type okay. might write more about them but needed to flush this out my system. also a very new writer so critique me,

It was late and the cool air breezing past the cracks of the cathedral doors. The silence was calming, Mercedes sat in the pew reminiscing about the church in Fhirdiad. She thought of her mother still in Fhirdiad, how she wished she could contact her. But the kingdom closed itself mourning its last king and to prepare for the upcoming battle. Alone she could conjure up the ghost of her past friends, Dimitri and Dedue. How she wished they could have come to an understanding but she knew it was foolish. She was just a soldier in the Emperor's strike force. The battle at Tailtean Plains showed how crazed Dimitri had become and poor Dedue turned to a beast, and for what? Now they can know true rest as she offered the ghosts a prayer for happiness by Sothis’s side. The ghost faded away as she felt a presence behind her. She didn’t hear any footsteps or the doors open. She slowly turned her head back, not feeling a need to stand up. “My apologies Mercedes”,he was direct, “You were missing from others in your former house. I thought I could find you here.” he stood at the end of pew. He looked at the space by her. 

She gave him a small smile, he certainly was a ghost in his own right. Not a sound was heard when he entered. “Hubert, well yes, the battle today was a bit grim.” She wanted a bit of space from the others but she will humor him. The Emperor's right hand seeked her out for a reason. Hubert made his way to the middle of the pew and sat, not close enough to feel awkward.  
“Hmm yes I’ve never been much for condolences but I can listen” despondency dripping from his voice. He didn’t stare at her, he only looked up to the statue at the far corner of the room. She didn’t see the point. “Listen? I don’t know.” 

“ I was just listening to Caspsar and Felix yelling out their emotions like bewildered animals. The fist fight was quite a show.” 

“ And the others?” 

“ Ashe and Slyvain were trying to calm them, until Ingrid assaulted them... ” he dryly chuckled 

“Hmm, I remembered Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid grew up with Dimitri, I’m sure they are taking it harder than anyone else.” 

“ And you?” 

“ I just remember the boy who couldn't sew, I wasn’t particularly close but I did see him on the field. It’s sad how far he lost himself. Then there was Dedue. He often shared stories from Duscar with me. I don’t have much to say about them.” she said softly. She turned to face him, “Was there something you needed?” 

He continued to look ahead as he spoke “ Nothing of importance. I’m simply looking out for those under our wings.” But then he let a ghoulish laugh “ Any weak links by the former blue lions would need to be addressed swiftly” He finally turned to look at her. Mercedes finally understood his intentions, not that affected her either way. She chose to follow the Professor and she finally was able to see Emile again even though he has a split personality. But she was sure time with her would be able heal those wounds. She didn’t regret her choice. The five years she spent by the Emporers side were great. But she decided to change the subject, she giggled “You're very much like a ghost, I didn't here you come in” 

He hummed as he shifted in his seat. “ I’ve been called worse, you should hear the soldiers talk about my appearance after the battle.., or the kitchen aids every time I get a meal. Not that I mind, I use it to my advantage.” 

“No, I think your demeanor is great!! I won't deny you're a bit scary but it must come in handy, right? Besides, I find ghosts quite cute! I’m sure the children mentioned you to me once. They once told me of a ghost roaming the halls after the death knight incident! They certainly described a tall ghastly man in black. You fit that description but they never mention your emerald eyes!” Mercedes rambled on while enjoying the blank stare Hubert was giving her. Getting under his skin was amusing, he didn't know how to respond! 

He cleared his throat “I doubt I let children see me at night, but in those times it was necessary to patrol the hall. ” He rose and his eyes roamed the ruined cathedral hall. She giggled "I thought Emile was working for the Emperor at that time, was there really a need for you to patrol at night? The children would never joke of a residential ghost." 

“During those times, I had other priorities. Not that it concerns you, it's all in the past. I’ll head back first, Mercedes.” As he turned she noticed the faint blush on his cheek. Her chest raised with something, just knowing a new side of him was a treat.

“Oh leaving already? I guess I should head off to bed too.” She rose and they both made their way to the bridge. Mercedes watched Hubert's back as he walked ahead. She closed the distance by grasping his hand. Hubert didn’t stop walking and he didn’t let go. The amicable silence ended when they reached the green house. Over the past years during the war everyone ended up taking refuge in their old dorms, it was a semblance of nostalgia. Hubert slowly stopped at the end of the stairs and let go of her hand. Mercedes just smiled and entered her room. It wasn’t a night she had expected but tomorrow was a new day and she planned to spend it with the residential ghost.


End file.
